1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to organic electroluminescence. More particularly, the present invention pertains to novel organic compounds having electroluminescent (hereinafter referred to as “EL”) characteristics and an organic EL device using the organic EL compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescence is one of the instances in which electric current is converted into visible light by internal processes of certain organic molecules. The organic electroluminescence has been applied in display technology, particularly flat panel display technology. Display devices using organic electroluminescence are referred to as an organic EL device or organic EL display. Unlike liquid crystal displays (LCD) requiring an independent light source, organic EL devices generate its own light. Generally, this technology is advantageous over LCD technology in its low power consumption, faster response time, higher brightness level, unlimited viewing angle, and so forth.
The organic EL technology uses various organic compounds. Certain compounds are used for the purpose of generating visible light. Other compounds are used for assisting the light emission by another compounds rather than generating their own light. In order to improve characteristics of the organic EL devices or manufacturing processes thereof, potential new organic compounds are researched.